Xt Iash
by ThrilX
Summary: Every couple has fights.


Title is in Antarctican. The "Antarctican" language from my other story, _Smartly Psycho_. Well, actually, that one only had gibberish that I randomly typed, but I actually organized it in this one. ^^ Oh, and if you ever want to use "Antarctican" language for your FanFictions, just ask and I'll send you the key to it. Or you could just put gibberish like I first did! :D

*cough* Okay, anyway, this story has more Kowalski/Rico then my last one.

Anyway if you hate this pairing or slash in general (that means you dislike homosexuality) then please click the back button. No flames.

Oh, and it's a one-shot.

* * *

"_L'x arit yntlrj ya ehiq taw_!"

"Well, stop! I don't need any help!"

Private flinched as he listened to the argument between the strategist and explosive expert. He tried to keep his eyes on the telly, but it was becoming extremely hard… If Private had to tell the truth, he would say he didn't understand it. Kowalski and Rico seemed the best of friends days ago, now, suddenly, they seemed to fight about almost everything. They just seemed…so close. Kowalski had even learned Rico's native tongue to communicate better. After fiddling his flippers together as his baby blue eyes stayed glued to the telly, he sighed when he heard the entrance hatch open and shut angrily. Risking a peek, Private glanced.

Kowalski didn't notice Private watching. His azure eyes stayed on…the, er, project thingy he was working. After debating on what he should do, Private cleared his throat, asking, "Um…somethin' wrong with you an' Rico?"

Kowalski gave a huge sigh, his eyes showing sadness. "No…I…I'll talk to him…."

Confused, Private could only watch as Kowalski slowly made his way out, feet dragging. When Private finally did blink, he looked at Skipper, who had been perfectly calm and silent during the whole ordeal.

"…Skippa'?"

"Don't worry, Private…just something the two lovebirds have to settle themselves."

Private blinked slowly. He had completely forgotten the two male penguins were mates…of course, Private was happy for them while Skipper simply stated that their _courting_ (whatever that is…) not get in the way with missions.

To this, Private slowly sat down. He didn't understand it. Why were they fighting? They seemed so happy together. He remembered sometimes waking up to Kowalski's hushed tone as Rico nipped his neck and he also remembered many times he had accidentally stumbled on to their time together (excusing himself quickly with a blush on his face when he did).

…So why were they fighting?

***

"Marook?" Kowalski murmured when he lifted the hatch. His eyes fell upon the angry looking form of his mate. Midnight feathers bristled, flippers crossed, icy eyes narrowed, golden beak forming a frown as a scar gracefully traced it… He was so…handsome…

Kowalski jumped out, glancing down at his feet and rubbing his ivory chest feathers. He cleared his throat, running one flipper over the back of his neck.

"I, um, want to tell you I am…sorry…"

Rico glanced at him, one brow raised. It was clear the muscular penguin expected more.

"Look, we've been fighting for the past days now and…I know that the fights start out equally our own fault…I mean…I shouldn't have yelled at you…You were only trying to help…"

He fully turned to look at him, his appearance calmer now. Kowalski glanced at him, his azure eyes begging for forgiveness.

"Marook…" his voice sounded desperate.

His eyes trailed down to the ground as his whole body just screamed weakness. After a while, Rico sighed, waddling over to gently nuzzle into the others neck. Kowalski straightened up, but he still murmured, "I am really am sorry…."

Rico only shrugged, continuing to nuzzle into the soft, ocean scented, feathers he had come to love. Purring soon came as he started to lick and nip around Kowalski's neck, a habit he had picked up. He felt flippers on his shoulders as a contented sigh followed. Rubbing their beaks together, Kowalski muttered, "Love you…"

Rico only chuckled, his purring never stopping as he said, "_L iash taw xanh, xt iash._"

"Do not…" Kowalski mumbled, but a smile was on his face as he rubbed his head into his mate's shoulder.

* * *

Short, I know…But this has just been stuck in my head and would not go away…so if you dislike it, sorry, if you think you can do better, then by all means, go for and send me a link because I love Kowalski/Rico stories. Favorite pairing.

Oh and I think it's obvious what Rico (or Marook, if you have no clue where that is from, read _Smartly Psycho_) said in the beginning, but…just in case.

First thing he said: I'm just trying to help you!

Last thing he said: I love you more, my love. (omg look, the title…I'm so freaking original…)

The last thing comes from something in my family. If someone says, "I love you," we say, "I love you more," and a whole mini battle starts….yeah…


End file.
